Rate the Dub
A series created by SSonic06 in order to find the top rated dub ever released. Info on the Series For far too long, dubs and subs have been in an constant battle of superiority over different anime. What this series is for, is for the dub to get judged on it's own merits without being compared to it's Japanese counterpart. Rated for its voices, delievery, and emotion during scenes, what show will become the Best Dub? Results & Ranking Here the results will be posted and listed from highest to lowest. 1. Cromartie High School - 10 votes 2. Big O - 9.88 votes 3. Shin Chan - 9.86 votes 4. Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - 9.85 votes 5. Kiki's Delivery Service - 9.78 votes 6. Black Lagoon - 9.59 votes 7. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - 9.56 votes 8. Cowboy Bebop - 9.55 votes 9. Berserk - 9.53 votes 10. Yu Yu Hakusho - 9.40 votes 11. Fooly Cooly (FLCL) - 9.36 votes 12. Sgt. Frog - 9.36 votes 13. Inuyasha - 9.31 votes 14. Spirited Away - 9.28 votes 15. Afro Samurai - 9.22 votes 16. Princess Tutu - 9.2 votes 17. Gankutsuou: The Curse of Monte Cristo - 9.11 votes 18. .hack//SIGN - 8.95 votes 19. Hellsing Ultimate - 8.94 votes 20. Full Metal Panic! - 8.91 votes 21. Trigun - 8.84 votes 22. Tenchi Muyo - 8.8 votes 23. Ouran High School Host Club - 8.78 votes 24. Howl’s Moving Castle – 8.75 votes 25. Death Note - 8.73 votes 26. Baccano! - 8.72 votes 27. Monster - 8.67 votes 27. My Neighbor Totoro - 8.67 votes 27. Soul Eater - 8.67 votes 30. Welcome to the NHK - 8.57 votes 30. Claymore - 8.57 votes 32. Fullmetal Alchemist - 8.56 votes 33. Gungrave - 8.53 votes 34. BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - 8.5 votes 35. Mobile Fighter G Gundam - 8.46 votes 36. One Piece (FUNimation Dub) - 8.4 votes 37. Samurai Champloo - 8.38 votes 38. Last Exile - 8.38 votes 39. Shakugan no Shana - 8.36 votes 40. Robotech - 8.33 votes 41. Pokemon - 8.3 votes 42. Eureka Seven - 8.28 votes 43. Ponyo - 8.25 votes 43. Rebuild of Evangelion 1.11 - 8.25 votes 45. Chrono Crusade - 8.25 votes 46. Code Geass - 8.24 votes 47. Serial Experiments Lain - 8.23 votes 48. Giant Robo - 8.2 votes 49. Kanon 2006 - 8.17 votes 49. Gundam SEED - 8.17 votes 51. s-CRY-ed - 8.16 votes 52. Digimon Tamers - 8.14 votes 52. Basilisk - 8.14 votes 54. Dragon Ball Z (FUNimation) - 8.09 votes 55. Yu-Gi-Oh - 8.05 votes 56. Darker than Black - 8 votes 57. Naruto - 7.96 votes 58. Naruto Shippuden - 7.95 votes 59. Lucky Star - 7.88 votes 59. Kamichu! - 7.88 votes 61. Blood+ - 7.78 votes 62. Fruits Baskets - 7.75 votes 63. Mushi-shi - 7.7 votes 64. Digimon Adventures 01 - 7.69 votes 65. Vandred - 7.63 votes 66. Bible Black - 7.6 votes 67. Rurouni Kenshin - 7.53 votes 68. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - 7.48 votes 69. Gundam 00 - 7.42 votes 69. Planetes - 7.42 votes 71. Gundam Wing - 7.35 votes 72. Dragon Ball Z (Ocean Group) - 7.33 votes 73. Neon Genesis Evangelion (TV series) - 7.27 votes 74. Kirby: Right Back At Ya! - 7.26 votes 75. Bleach - 7.05 votes 76. Case Closed/Detective Conan - 7.04 votes 77. Blue Gender - 7 votes 77. Ghost in the Shell (Movie) - 7 votes 79. Dragon Ball - 6.88 votes 80. Macross Plus - 6.75 votes 81. Kaleido Star - 6.67 votes 82. Busou Renkin - 6.63 votes 83. Digimon Adventures 02 - 6.25 votes 83. The Slayers (TV Series) - 6.25 votes 85. Azumanga Daioh - 6.12 votes 86. Elfen Lied - 6.05 votes 87. Sailor Moon - 5.2 votes 88. Great Teacher Onizuka - 4.96 votes 89. Higurashi no Naku Koro ni / When They Cry - 4.9 votes 90. Clannad - 4.85 votes 91. Crest of the Stars - 4 votes 92. Revolutionary Girl Utena - 3.7 votes 93. Sonic X - 3 votes 94. One Piece (4kids Dub) - 2.94 votes 95. K-ON! (Animax Dub) - 2 votes Dub Voice Actors/Actresses Results & Rankings #Dan Green - 9.87 votes #Laura Bailey - 9.63 votes #Steven Blum - 9.41 votes #Christopher Sabat - 9.39 votes #Brina Palencia - 9.09 votes #Luci Christian - 9.07 votes #Monica Rial - 8.79 votes #Greg Ayres - 8.4 votes #Chris Ayres - 8 votes Nominations This is the list of shows that have been nominated. SERIES ON HOLD: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Nominated Series: Morbito: Guardian of the Spirit Witchblade Shuffle! Hikaru no Go GunxSword Yu-Gi-Oh GX Yu-Gi-Oh 5D Mobile Suit Gundam The Cat Returns Gunslinger Girl FLAG Kodocha Haibane Renmei Excel Saga Samurai 7 Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind Castle in the Sky Porco Rosso Betterman Silent Mobius Air Trinity Blood Zoids Zoids New Century Zero Ultimate Muscle Fighting Foodons Dragon Ball GT Le Chavlier D'Eon Aua Battler Dunbine Banner of the Stars Iria: Zeiram the Animation Kaze no Yojimbo GaoGaiGar Highlander: The Search for Vengence Sky Crawlers Blade of the Immortal Vampire Hunter D Vampire Hunter D Bloodlust Blue Seed Armitage Series Voltron Noein Irresponsible Captain Tylor Fantastic Children Negima The Slayers (Movies) Karin Ranma ½ Angelic Layer Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Samurai X Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple Escaflowne Knights of the Zodiac El Cazador de la Bruta Hell Girl Tokko MD Guise Legend of the Overfiend Fushigi Yuugi D. Gray Man ROD (TV Series) Ghost Stories Heat Guy J Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi Pani Poni Dash Cyber City Oedo 808 Chobits School Rumble Category:Rating Topic